


Por Quien Suenan Las Campanas

by im_fairly_witty



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty
Summary: Fan-fiction de Coco situado un año después de los eventos de la película. Sigue la historia de Ernesto De La Cruz en su búsqueda de venganza.Traducido al español por @appatary8523 en tumblr.





	1. Caída

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Whom the Bell Tolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930357) by [im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty). 



Ha pasado un año desde que el paraíso se volvió un infierno.

Ernesto se puso la capucha de su largo abrigo mientras subía las escaleras del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares. Los guardias en la entrada le vieron de reojo, pero abrieron la puerta frente a él, no reconociendo su rostro escondido en la sombra de su ropaje. Uno de los guardias le observó mientras Ernesto sujetaba el cuello de su abrigo. Nunca había visto unos huesos tan blancos como esos desde cerca.

Un año atrás Ernesto había sido aplastado por una campana por segunda ocasión. Lo dejaron ahí, en la dolorosa oscuridad por tres largos días, atrapado y aterrorizado mientras la policía y la familia de Héctor decidía que hacer con él.   
Ernesto se había preocupado durante esos días por amarillarse de la noche a la mañana, que fuera a agrietarse y desintegrarse hacia la muerte final una vez que su reputación fuera destruida en ambos lados del puente de flores.  
  
Un miedo tonto, se dio cuenta después. Nadie olvida al villano. Sus huesos estaban más blancos que nunca.

Las agitadas multitudes del Día de Muertos dentro del edificio anegaron rápidamente a Ernesto. Alebrijes brillantes se escabullían entre sus pies y volaban sobre su cabeza mientas las familias se empujaban y apuraban en todas direcciones, acorralando a los niños llorones y agitando sus turnos sobre las cabezas en un colorido bullicio. Ernesto ubicó a donde se dirigía y agachó la cabeza, con la esperanza de mezclarse entre la festiva multitud mientras se abría paso a la parte trasera del edificio sin ser notado.

Le había tomado un largo tiempo el acostumbrarse a no ser reconocido, resulta que el descenso de la divinidad fue muy empinado, pero incluso la invisibilidad era mejor que las miradas de disgusto y horror que le dirigían cuando alguien le reconocía. Lejos quedaron los días de sus adorados trajes de mariachi, ahora todo lo que hacía era un intento para no ser visto.

“¿Ya lo atienden, Señor?” Le preguntó una empleada con una tabla de apoyo que parecía molesta mientras Ernesto se dirigía a su escritorio.

“Me gustaría hablar con un agente de ofrendas. Carlos, si está aquí.” Dijo Ernesto, manteniendo la voz baja.

“Por allá, justo acaba de terminar con alguien más.” Respondió la empleada, apenas mirándole mientras apuntaba a una oficina con la puerta abierta.

Ernesto asintió y se desvió a la oficina.

“Hola, Señor.” Dijo Carlos moviendo montones de documentos mientras Ernesto entraba en la oficina. “¿Cómo puedo ayudarle esta noche? ¿Algún problema de ofrenda?”

“Necesito saber si tengo alguna.” Ernesto tomó asiento frente a Carlos y se quitó la capucha. “Estoy seguro de que sabes de mi situación”

Carlos, sobresaltado, se reclinó en su silla soltando los papeles que sostenía.

“S-Señor De La Cruz.” Dijo sorprendido.

Ernesto sabía que ya no era agradable a la vista, más de cien años de buena apariencia le habían fallado finalmente. Una gran fractura que parecía telaraña atravesaba el lado izquierdo de su cráneo, enmarcando delicadamente su ojo blanco y lechoso en la cavidad rota. Un regalo de la segunda campana.

“Por favor Carlos, necesito tu ayuda. Solo esta noche.” Dijo Ernesto cansado.

Notó la rápida mirada del agente hacia la puerta de la oficina, como si estuviera considerando llamar por ayuda. Técnicamente no era un fugitivo, la familia Rivera estaba satisfecha con la policía aprovechando y redistribuyendo sus propiedades mal habidas en lugar de encerrarlo para bien, pero eso no significaba que los oficiales estuvieran complacidos de verle.

“S-uh, su rostro-.” Carlos miró el escritorio, la puerta, a cualquier otro lado menos a Ernesto.

“¿Qué hay con eso?” Ernesto entrelazó sus dedos mientras se recargaba en su asiento”

“N-nada, sólo que no estoy completamente seguro de que los escáneres faciales de las ofrendas puedan reconocerlo.” Carlos movió los dedos en su computadora, probablemente como una excusa para no mirar. “Pero v-vamos a intentarlo Señor.”

Ernesto se reclinó nuevamente en su silla. En el pasado, Carlos había sido bien remunerado por su tesoro de ofrendas anuales. Tener contratados oficiales de cruce significaba que Ernesto siempre había podido enviar a alguien más a juntar las ofrendas de sus fieles seguidores para acumularlo en la mansión por el resto del año. Este hábito pasado de ser su empleado era probablemente la única razón por la que Carlos le estaba ayudando.

“Manténgase quieto.” Dijo Carlos.

Una luz escaneó su rostro y la vieja computadora zumbó mientras esperaban. ¿Iba alguien a ponerle una ofrenda a un asesino? ¿El mocoso de Miguel lo había destruido en el mundo de los vivos también? ¿O sus fans no eran conscientes de lo ocurrido?

“Tengo buenas y malas noticias.” Carlos le miró por un instante para luego mostrarle la pantalla. “Tiene algunas fotografías en ofrendas este año, pero son tan solo unas pocas.”

El mocoso lo había hecho entonces. Ernesto sintió un tremendo coraje invadirlo mientras navegaba entre las imágenes de las ofrendas en la pantalla, contándolas. Uno… cinco… diez… El nombre de la persona que la hizo aparecía bajo cada una.

En lugar de grandes ofrendas con guitarras y vino, como en años pasados, había pequeñas y pobres ofrendas. Unos panes de muerto por aquí, una pequeña calavera de azúcar por allá.

Quince… veinte… veinticinco… Deslizó más y más rápido, viendo que la lista llegaba a su fin en un lado de la pantalla.

La última ofrenda era un real insulto. Era un estante polvoso de un ático y una vela amarilla ya quemada. A un lado de la vela había tirada una fotografía de él, con un solo pétalo de cempasúchil encima. Parecía una ofrenda olvidada de años pasados.

Ernesto apretó sus pantalones entre sus puños con tanta fuerza que hizo que su húmero vendado doliera. Solo un par de docenas de tristes ofrendas. El año pasado hubo miles de altares en su honor y ahora todo se había acabado. Contempló la desagradable imagen nuevamente.

Miguel Rivera

Parpadeó mirando a la pantalla nuevamente, convencido de que su mente angustiada y un único ojo bueno le estaban jugando bromas. Pero no, el nombre bajo la ofrenda seguía siendo el mismo.

Miguel Rivera

¿El mocoso había dejado una ofrenda olvidada? Aparentemente en su propio ático.

A pesar de todo tenía algo de sentido. Miguel le había convencido de que era su ancestro la primera vez que se conocieron ¿Era tal vez el remanente de una ofrenda olvidada una vez que el niño había escapado de su casa?

“Lo siento Señor.” Carlos dijo titubeando, esperando incierto la reacción de Ernesto. “¿Se encuentra bien?”

“Perfecto.” Ernesto pensó por un momento. Cambió a la imagen de una ofrenda diferente y se puso de pie. “Al parecer tengo algunos fans aún, creo que les haré una visita.”

“Buena suerte entonces” Carlos le miró aliviado en lo que enderezaba el monitor de su computadora. “Y Feliz Dia de los Muertos, Señor.”

Ernesto sonrió sombrío para sí mismo mientras se ponía de nuevo la capucha de su abrigo y salía del edificio, ignorando el dolor que le acompañaba en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Alzando la mirada podía ver un resplandor naranja a la distancia, donde el puente de flores iluminaba el horizonte oscuro.

Partió en aquella dirección por primera vez en décadas, con sus raspados y desgastados zapatos de mariachi golpeando el adoquín mientras caminaba.

Tenía unos asuntos pendientes por atender.


	2. Ira

Ver su mausoleo fue el primer golpe en la cara.

Ernesto retiró su capucha mientras contemplaba la edificación de blanca roca que había sido construida en su honor. El resplandor de luz verde de los fuegos artificiales cercanos bañaron el edificio, iluminando brevemente el tablero que había sido colgado en el cuello de su efigie.

“Olvidado.”

Ascendió por los escalones de piedra llenos de basura, pasando a través de la puerta bloqueada sin esfuerzo ahora que estaba en forma de espíritu.

Dentro, todo estaba cubierto en una gruesa capa de polvo. Los bordes del suelo estaban delimitados con pétalos de cempasúchil secos, obviamente no colocados en ese año. Un retrato de óleo de él colgado sobre el sarcófago de mármol que presumiblemente guardaba sus restos mortales. Entre ellos, tres soportes sobresalían de la pared como costilla rotas, sin lo que sea que debían sostener.

Caminó hacia el sarcófago y posó una mano en la pesada cubierta de piedra, una extraña sensación recorrió su brazo. Por primera vez se preguntaba como se veía su atractivo cuerpo después de haber sido aplastado hasta la muerte por la primera campana.

Ernesto se estremeció y alejó su mano. Notó un grafiti rojo algo borroneado en un costado de la tumba de piedra, fue capaz de ver las primeras letras: “ASE…”

Una sensación caliente subió por su espina dorsal al alejarse sin poder hacer nada, incapaz de enderezar la tapa ligeramente torcida de su último lugar de descanso en su estado traslúcido. Apretó los dientes al salir por los barrotes de la puerta.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa gente a profanar su tumba? Las ofrendas eran una cosa, este tipo de rencor era completamente otra. Este era su pueblo natal, había sido suyo generaciones antes de ser la casa de el tonto que había decidido grafitear su ataúd.

Ernesto atravesó el cementerio con paso majestuoso, pasando por docenas de respetadas tumbas, adornadas con coronas de flores anaranjadas, adornadas con valiosas ofrendas, visitadas por los vivos sonrientes y espíritus invisibles a su lado. La cálida escena de alegría familiar tan solo hacía el punzante dolor en su cabeza empeorar.

¿Qué sabía cualquiera de ellos de amor? ¿Qué sabían de ser adorado por millones? ¿Qué habían logrado en la vida que fuera digno de celebrarse? Ernesto había escalado hacia el estrellato, se había convertido en un nombre muy conocido, había cambiado el mundo musical por siempre cuando decidió vivir su momento.

Héctor había sido un pequeño precio que pagar a cambio de lo que Ernesto les había dado. Héctor había sido el egoísta, queriendo conservar su don para si mismo, queriendo abandonar a Ernesto justo en el momento más crítico de sus carreras. Ernesto había sido quien dio al mundo la música que anhelaba, que necesitaba, que quería enjaular en la casa de un hombre.

Y ahora el descendiente de Héctor había arruinado todo.

Ernesto caminó fuera de las puertas del cementerio, serpenteando entre los esqueletos que caminaban sobre el adoquín de las calles de Santa Cecilia, siguiendo los pétalos naranjas.  Se puso de vuelta la capucha después de una mirada especialmente inquisidora de otro hombre muerto y luego siguió su camino.

Los pétalos aquí estaban frescos, resplandeciendo de un amarillo suave mientras los muertos caminaban sobre ellos. Los zapatos de Ernesto reflejaban la luz dorada al sentir la magia de los pétalos, que lo empujaban gentilmente hacia adelante, guiándolo hacia alguna ofrenda con su imagen. Hacia la casa de los Rivera.

Todas las calles le parecían tan familiares mientras caminaba a través del pueblo, casi igual que en los mil novecientos, con los mismos viejos arcos dorados, estuco y adoquines, pero ahora con una delgada capa de modernidad sobre él. Letreros de plástico, luces eléctricas que brillaban y brillaban, autos que ponían en ridículo aquellos elegantes Fords que había tenido durante su vida.

Aun así, sus pies lo guiaron más que los pétalos debajo suyo mientras sus memorias de Santa Cecilia volvía a su mente, el recuerdo de las cientos de veces que anduvo por ese camino para visitar a Héctor en su vida pasada. Acompañándolo para practicar sus canciones, para soportar cenas con su nueva esposa, para fingir sonrisas cuando le daban en brazos a la pequeña Coco. Pero, sobre todo, tantas visitas para pedirle a Héctor que no desperdiciara su música.

Ernesto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el ladrido de un perro Xolo y un gato callejero que pasaron corriendo junto a sus pies, entrando al patio de una casa en la calle.

El patio de Héctor.

Ernesto retrocedió, de repente inseguro al ver aquel viejo lugar. Había sido transformado en un taller de zapateros en algún momento en los últimos años o más, el apellido de la familia pintado en la pared de estuco para que todos lo vieran. Las risas y el canto festivo se desbordaban por toda la calle, causando sonrisas y saludos a los transeúntes, tanto muertos como vivos. Escuchó entonces el sonido de un par de rasgados de guitarra muy familiares que provenían del patio.

Claro que Héctor y toda su familia estarían ahí, gozando por la caída de la fama de Ernesto sin duda.

Ernesto caminó casualmente por la entrada, echando un vistazo a la fiesta. Ahí estaba el mocoso, vestido orgulloso en un traje café de mariachi y cantando con todo su corazón, tocando su canción en la guitarra de Ernesto. Eso explicaba los soportes vacíos en el mausoleo, el pequeño mocoso había robado su guitarra.

Al lado del niño estaba Héctor, tocando una copia del espíritu de la guitarra. Ese burro arrogante. Esa copia pertenecía a Ernesto, él había usado ese instrumento por más tiempo del que Héctor había vivido siquiera. Esa guitarra no pertenecía a los Rivera, le pertenecía a él.

Héctor levantó la mirada, tenía una amplia y arrogante sonrisa en el rostro. Ernesto agachó la cabeza y se perdió de vista. Corrió a la vuelta de una esquina y otra, y detrás de la propiedad, a través de mucha maleza y pilas de basura. Trató de apoyarse en la pared para recuperar el aliento, pero para su mala suerte la atravesó y quedó tendido sobre las baldosas.  

Al levantar la mirada fue recibido por la cálida luz danzante de una ofrenda. Tenía varios niveles de alto y debajo yacía una colección de tallas, zapatos, velas y ramos de cempasúchil, la ofrenda ocupaba toda la pequeña habitación.

En lo más alto se encontraba una fotografía de Héctor y su familia. Se veía igual a aquel día en que le había persuadido para que tocaran su música por todo el país. Así que habían puesto su fotografía después de todo, a pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho para prevenirlo.

Ernesto se puso de pie cruzando los brazos con fuerza, hirviendo por dentro mientras observaba la ofrenda. Si que era desagradable, sí que habían robado su felicidad, su reputación, todo aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duro. Pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Miguel estaba fuera de su reino, literalmente fuera de su alcance. Aún si pudiera tocar al niño los Riveras difuntos eran suficientes para vencerlo en una confrontación directa.

Cerró los puños temblando del coraje. Si un hechizo pudiera tocar a Miguel Ernesto sería capaz de atraparlo, al menos podría recortar el tiempo que le quedara entre los vivos como único modo de venganza.

Apretó los dientes conteniendo el gruñido de coraje que le llenaba el pecho y giró su brazo de modo violento contra un lado de la ofrenda.

Para su sorpresa, un remolino de pétalos salió volando de la mesa, brillando de un naranja más oscuro que el usual, un alebrije de cerámica cayó de la mesa y se hizo añicos a sus pies.

Contempló la figurilla rota en el suelo, luego a su mano.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Tal vez algunos de los hechizos de los años pasados no habían desaparecido después de todo.


	3. Hechizado

Ernesto giró su brazo contra la ofrenda de nuevo, a modo de experimento. Esta vez no se movió ni un solo pétalo.

Frunció el entrecejo y se puso en cuclillas para ver la figura cerámica rota en el suelo. Había solo un par de cosas que podían atravesar el mundo de los vivos y los muertos: Los alebrijes y los hechizos.

Los alebrijes podían elegir su forma a voluntad, apareciendo como un animal normal o como un guía espiritual invisible, pero los hechizos eran un poco más complejos. Tenían causas.

El hechizo de Miguel había sido detonado cuando robó su guitarra. Ernesto podía escucharlo en el patio. Tal vez ese robo era lo que conectaba al chico con Ernesto, atrayéndole lo suficientemente cerca a la tierra de los vivos al punto de casi poder tocarle. Tal vez fue ese acto el que daba fuerza al hechizo.

Ernesto se levantó, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo hacia la ofrenda. Levantó una mano y se concentró, conjurando toda su ira y tratando de dirigirla hacia su brazo, pensando en todas las formas en las que había sido agraviado.

Miguel había robado su guitarra.

Golpeó una vela alta y apenas si se movió un poco.

Miguel robó su fama.

Nuevamente golpeó la vela, esta vez tembló precariamente en su soporte de metal.

Ernesto apretó su puño, buscando en lo más profundo de su ser. Miguel había robado su gloria. Miguel había robado su memoria de la vida que había logrado, todos los amigos que había hecho, su buena apariencia, su buen nombre, había tomado todo lo que tenía para destruirlo por completo. Todo.

El grito silencioso de ira estaba de vuelta en el pecho de Ernesto mientras movía nuevamente su brazo en contra de la mesa de la ofrenda. Todo un ramo de flores se convirtió en una nube de pétalos, una fotografía colapsó, algunas figurillas volaron de la mesa por completo, las velas cayeron al suelo de baldosas, salpicando y liberando un humo azulado.

Ernesto miró la desarreglada ofrenda, una oscura satisfacción fluyó dentro de él. Entonces era eso. Mientras pudiera canalizar el odio que sentía podía interactuar con el mundo físico. Podía obtener su venganza por todo lo que le había sido arrebatado.

“Mrrrow?”

Ernesto giró para mirar a la entrada. El pequeño gato que había visto anteriormente se escabulló en la habitación, con una oreja orientada hacia el desastre en el suelo, aparentemente investigando aquellos ruidos. Ernesto se volvió a la ofrenda. El gato no era capaz de verlo de todos modos y necesitaba pensar en un modo de atrapar a Miguel sin que los Riveras muertos le vieran.

Escuchó un bufido y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo solo para ver al gato atigrado mirándole directamente. Con la espalda arqueada y ojos amarillos brillantes le mostraba sus pequeños colmillos blancos desde la oscuridad. Un aullido penetrante llenó la habitación.

Ernesto retrocedió involuntariamente ante la inesperada fuerza que contenía la pequeña criatura. Realmente parecía que podía verle, ¿El hechizo le estaba arrastrando al reino físico acaso? Echó un vistazo a sus manos, pero estaban traslúcidas como siempre, un halo anaranjado sutil brillaba alrededor.

El gato maulló de nuevo y el perro Xolo de antes entró dando saltos a la habitación, tropezando con sus propias patas con una prisa indigna antes de derrapar y detenerse junto al gato. Los ojos bien abiertos del perro encontraron a Ernesto y, en un instante, su cara boba se desvaneció. Comenzó a ladrar sin control contra él. Los dos animales se le acercaron juntos, como para acorralarle en una esquina.

Ernesto dio otro paso atrás, inseguro. Odiaba los perros grandes. Siempre le recordaban a los perros del diablo que su padre tenía, ese tipo de perros que podía tirarte aún siendo un adolescente y dejar grandes cicatrices de mordidas bajo el comando de su amo ebrio. Cicatrices que tenían que ser cubiertas por pantalones y mangas largas por el resto de la vida. Ese perro no era uno de esos chamucos, pero podía verlo. No estaba feliz, y su mirada le hacía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

Mientras miraba al perro, su rostro familiar le despertó un recuerdo. ¿No había sido ese Xolo el alebrije que había ido al rescate de Miguel el año pasado, lanzándose sobre él durante la pelea en su Amanecer Espectacular?  
Y luego estaba ese enorme jaguar alado que le había maltratado, usándole como un juguete frente a las pantallas y con todo el mundo de los muertos viéndole antes de azotarle de manera salvaje contra la campana.

Ernesto miró rápidamente la pared detrás de él, por la que había ingresado. No podía ser una coincidencia, el gato y el perro eran los alebrijes de la Familia Rivera en sus formas disfrazadas. Y definitivamente recordaban quien era.

“¿Dante?”

Ernesto se congeló en cuanto un niño en un traje de mariachi entró del patio, mirando con preocupación. Miguel no llevaba ni el sombrero ni la guitarra, pero estaba allí y estaba solo.

“¿Dante? ¿Qué sucede amigo?” Miguel alzó la mirada y, por un momento, Ernesto creyó haber sido visto, pero los ojos bien abiertos de Miguel pasaron de él hacia la ofrenda. El chico, sorprendido, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ernesto, comenzando a levantar frenéticamente las decoraciones caídas.  “¡Dante! ¿Estabas peleando con Pepita? ¡No! ¡Perro malo! Mi abuelita me va a matar ¡Sabes que ni siquiera le gusta tenerte aquí!”

El gato, Pepita, gruñó nuevamente, mirando hacia el lado de la ofrenda en el que Ernesto estaba parado. Miguel siguió la dirección en la que veía, pero seguía pasando de Ernesto.

“¿Qué sucede?” Preguntó, luego se dio cuenta y la emoción llenó su rostro. ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Puedes verle?”

Esto iba a ser muy fácil.

Ernesto intentó tomar a Miguel, pero se echó para atrás cuando la bola de pelos arañó su pantalón y se abalanzó a su cara. Se tambaleó mientras el pequeño alebrije trataba de arañar sus ojos, pero lo agarró por su lomo rayado y se lo quitó de encima. El gato aterrizó sobre sus patas, deslizándose por el azulejo, pero listo para lanzarse nuevamente sobre de él tan pronto como recuperara su balance.

Los alebrijes no podían cambiar de forma frente a los vivos, lo que significaba que estaba atrapado en aquella forma mientras Miguel estuviera presente, algo que Ernesto podía aprovechar para su ventaja. Había estado indefenso contra ese masivo y ágil alebrije en la tierra de los muertos, pero ahora era más rival para un gato doméstico.

Miguel observó al gato mientras se deslizaba por la habitación. Le parecía que el animal había sido arrojado por una fuerza invisible.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos animales pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, Ernesto buscó tomar la muñeca desnuda de Miguel, canalizando los pensamientos de lo que el chiquillo le había arrebatado.

Ernesto gruño sorprendido al ver pasar su esquelética mano a través de la muñeca de Miguel.

No, se supone que eso tenía que funcionar.

Ahora el perro se abalanzó conta él, pero Ernesto lo esquivó detrás del niño, haciendo que Miguel gritara cuando Dante casi lo derriba.

Ernesto gruñó e hizo otro intento por agarrarlo, probando ahora por el rígido cuello de su traje de mariachi. Su mano espectral pasó inofensivamente a través del cuello del chico, pero esta vez pudo aferrarse a la gruesa tela.

Miguel jadeó cuando fue jalado hacia un lado por un agarre invisible por la parte trasera de su chaqueta. Así que Ernesto podía tocar objetos, pero no a los vivos. Esto hacía las cosas mucho más complejas.

“¡Pepita!”

Ernesto alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Imelda venir desde afuera.  
El gato miró a través de la puerta, luego de vuelta a Ernesto, con las orejas hacia atrás. El alebrije se giró y se alejó para alertar a su señora. El perro gruñó y gimoteó caminando inquieto al no poder alcanzar al atacante de su amo.

Era hora de irse.

“¿Quién eres tú?” Dijo Miguel, inútilmente extendió la mano detrás suyo intentando liberarse de un agarre al que no podía tocar. “¡Por favor, déjame ir!”

Ernesto miró la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, el chico seguía en el mundo físico, lo que hacía imposible que pudiera escapar de esa manera.

Muchas voces se aproximaban. El perro ladraba frenéticamente de nuevo. Ernesto ajustó su agarre y tomó a Miguel por la cintura, jalando las mangas y el brazo del chico contra su boca en un intento por amortiguar sus gritos de auxilio.

Ernesto salió por la puerta lateral, corriendo sobre un camino que recordaba vagamente y que había recorrido hace muchas décadas. Implicaba apartar un banco de trabajo y un rollo de cuero que no estaban ahí antes, pero en menos de un minuto salió hacia un callejón detrás de la casa. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un golpe antes de que el perro pudiera seguirlos.

Miguel intentó gritar, pero Ernesto presionó el brazo del menor con más fuerza contra su boca, pudiendo mover su brazo a través de la manga. Miraba frenéticamente el callejón vacío de arriba a abajo. En un instante había atrapado al niño, pero ahora recordaba que no tenía plan alguno.

El pánico que crecía en su interior le resultaba bastante familiar por alguna razón, pero su mente turbulenta no podía explicar por qué.

Ernesto saltó mientras ladridos y arañazos se escuchaban en la puerta tras él. Bueno, el plan en este preciso instante era alejarse de ahí. Vaciló por un momento, tratando de recordar la dirección que les pudiese alejar del centro de la ciudad. Emprendió la marcha en falso a la derecha, luego giró para tomar el camino de la izquierda, deseando que sus pies recordaran la ruta más rápido de lo que a su mente le tomaba.

Lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaba decidir lo que haría, y fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba decidirlo rápido.


	4. Duda

“¿A dónde me llevas?” Preguntó Miguel de nuevo.

Mantenía su voz baja ahora que había aprendido que gritar solo serviría para darle un gran bocado a su manga. El niño estaba relativamente calmado para haber sido secuestrado, y eso desconcertaba a Ernesto.

Ajustó el agarre que mantenía con Miguel, aún bien sujeto bajo su brazo mientras continuaba llevándole a las afueras de la ciudad. Aquí la iluminación que provenía de las casas hacia los toscos caminos de tierra compacta era mucho más escasa. Las orillas del mismo sendero se volvían más abstractas, mezclándose con parches de hierba muerta mientras se alejaban más y más de cualquier persona, viva o muerta.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Miguel intentó. Quitó parte de un arbusto seco para que no le golpeara el rostro mientras lo llevaban. “Si volvemos, Mamá Imelda y Papá Héctor pueden ayudarte, ellos están muertos también.”

Ernesto podía escuchar gritos a lo lejos, como si un nombre fuera llamado una y otra vez. Si Héctor llegaba a sospechar de ese juego sucio podría llamar a los agentes de cruce con alebrijes que rastreaban los aromas, pero esto no lo sabría hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde, lo que significaba que tenía que seguir moviéndose.

Siguió y pasó por encima de una valla de madera medio destruida y unos arbustos desérticos. Mientras caminaba, el aire fresco de la noche parecía guiarlo. Podía recordar haber recorrido a menudo aquellos lares cuando era un niño, mas no podía recordar por qué. Todos esos árboles eran diferentes ahora, los senderos terregosos entre ellos habían crecido y se habían desgastado una y otra vez durante un siglo. Sin embargo, se sentía mas seguro ahí. Eso le venía de ayuda.

“¡Oh!” Gritó Miguel.

Ernesto le removió para cubrir su boca, pero el chico miraba hacia abajo, sin luchar.

“¡Puedo ver tus zapatos-” señaló el niño, “blancos, botas de caballería para hombre, Señor! Talla 10, creo.” Se movió para tratar de ver hacia arriba, pero sus ojos miraron mas allá de la cara de Ernesto. “Están en muy mal estado Señor, pero parecen zapatos de músico. ¿Es usted un músico también?”

Bajó la mirada hacia la barbilla del niño, Ernesto podía ver un pequeño parche traslúcido que se extendía por el cuello de Miguel y desaparecía bajo sus ropas. El borde brillaba de un naranja espectral.

El hechizo debía estar filtrándose lentamente en Miguel mientras más tiempo pasaran juntos, atrayéndole de nuevo al más allá y restaurando su habilidad para ver a los muertos. Quien sabe cuanto iba a tomar antes de que el chico estuviera por completo en el mundo de los espíritus, antes de que darse cuenta de quién era su captor. Ahora sospechaba que no sería tan fácil mantener el control sobre él.

Ernesto dobló en una esquina del camino, alrededor de un grupo de árboles desérticos. Vaciló cuando, del lado izquierdo del camino, se encontró un barranco empinado.

Él recordaba ese barranco.

Solía sentarse en el borde cuando era un niño, contemplando el paisaje rocoso que pasaba por debajo mientras escribía infantiles ideas de canciones, se cuidaba un nuevo moretón, o simplemente necesitaba espacio para pensar. Algún lugar para existir lejos de casa, lejos de los gritos.

Contempló las afiladas rocas debajo, la luz de la luna reflejaba tenuemente los bordes dentados que sabía estaban ahí abajo. Era el tipo de caída que podía matar a una persona.

Especialmente a un joven muchacho sin previo aviso.

Una brisa fría pasó por el largo y seco pastizal bajo los pies de Ernesto, barriendo el barranco iluminado por la luna, como el ruido de una ola en el mar.

“¿Señor?” Miguel preguntó nervioso. El niño alzó la mirada para verlo, pero sin mirarle a los ojos, incapaz de ver su rostro.

Ernesto podía imaginarse soltándolo. Tan fácil como servir una bebida. Tan solo un leve movimiento, luego la gravedad y un poco de tiempo se encargarían de hacer el resto.

Y tan pronto como lo dejara ir lo único que podría hacer sería mirar. Mirar mientras perdía el control. Un corazón dejaría de latir, una persona se iría, y él quedaría con un cuerpo.

Y luego el pánico real tomaría lugar. No sería tan satisfactorio, se sentiría como si hubiera un espacio vacío donde solía haber una persona. O podría esconder el cuerpo, pero recordaría por siempre donde estaba, para él nunca desaparecería.

Recordaría exactamente el cuerpo, la cara y los ojos vidriosos y adoloridos. Tomaría más de diez años olvidarlos, hasta que una noche se despertara en sudor frio, viendo su rostro, retorcido de dolor cuando Héctor se desplomó en la calle. Y se sentiría mareado y en pánico al darse cuenta de repente que no tiene ningún plan nuevamente.

Y luego bebería, y cantaría más y más fuerte para las multitudes entusiasmadas. Y se le pasaría por algún tiempo.

Pero nunca lo olvidaría realmente.

Un escalofrío violento recorrió a Ernesto mientras se alejaba de la orilla del barranco. Miguel gritó sorprendido y Ernesto bajó la mirada para ver que el chico había pasado por sus manos para caer inesperadamente en el camino. Miguel se levantó con cuidado, apoyándose en un brazo que era completamente traslúcido ahora. Los ojos del niño estaban fijos en el pecho de Ernesto, presumiblemente tan alto como podía ver por el momento.

“¿Está… dejándome ir, Señor?” Preguntó Miguel dudoso, enderezándose la camisa. Vio su brazo transparente y se quejó, flexionando sus dedos. “¡Oh, no! ¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si ni agarré nada!”

No. Ernesto no lo estaba dejando ir.

Agarró a Miguel por el hombro y lo empujó, haciéndole andar hacia adelante. Se estaba cansando de llevar al chico de todos modos. Que hubiera muerto en buena condición física no significaba que no se cansaría eventualmente.

“Creo que si habla podría escucharlo ahora. Si quiere, puede decirme lo que sucede.” Miguel miró por encima del hombro mientras avanzaba hacia los árboles. “No creo que quiera lastimarme, pero luce molesto. ¿O quizá tiene algo muy importante para mostrarme?”

Ernesto no estaba siendo débil. Pudo haber lanzado a Miguel por aquel acantilando de haber querido, ya lo había hecho el año anterior ¿No? Lanzándolo desde el borde en el Amanecer Espectacular sin problemas. Fácil.

Pero el año pasado había sido muy diferente. Si Miguel no hubiera sido atrapado por los alebrijes de su familia habría golpeado el suelo y se hubiera levantado como sin nada, libre de dudas, pero simplemente un esqueleto, muerto. Incluso sin dolor, quien sabe.

Y más importante, no hubiera quedado ningún cuerpo.

Hubo un ruido, como un aullido de perros detrás de ellos a la distancia. Ernesto empujó al chico por el hombro nuevamente, haciéndole caminar más deprisa.   
Si, Héctor había muerto, pero eso no significaba que Ernesto fuera un asesino, no sentía placer alguno por causar dolor. Miguel obtendría lo que le esperaba, pero ya que estuviera en el reino de los muertos por completo. Matarlo sería muy fácil y no dejaría rastro alguno, ninguna evidencia física para que su familia viva se desesperase. Era la mejor de las soluciones.

Y quien sabe, podía ser indolora incluso.


	5. Recordar

Ernesto debó haber recordado ese pino.

No había razón para no hacerlo. Inconscientemente debía saber que estaba ahí, o quizá su mente esperaba que esa cosa vieja hubiera muerto en esos últimos cien años desde que lo había visto.

Pero estaba ahí, de pie, alto y denso bajo la luz de la luna, justo al lado del canal, donde siempre había estado.

Caminó hacia el canal para mirar por el borde, el agua que fluía parecía ser color negro brillante. La luz pasaba sin ser bloqueado por ninguno de los pinos detrás de ellos.

_Si eres hombre, harás bien el trabajo._

Ernesto hizo una mueca, las palabras de su padre hacían eco en su cabeza por primera vez en muchos años mientras miraba el agua.

_No te atrevas a volver hasta que estén muertos, no voy a dejar que crezcas siendo tan suave._

Algo dentro de Ernesto parecía derrumbarse mientras se agachaba, mirando el rio.

Tenía catorce años cuando su padre decidió que ningún hijo suyo desperdiciaría su vida escribiendo canciones inútiles que nadie querría escuchar. Ernesto iba a crecer y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar de estar ebrio y criar perros de pelea, o de lo contrario no iba a crecer en lo absoluto. A pesar de las múltiples súplicas de su madre, su padre se había encargado de encontrar la misión que le resultara más incómoda a Ernesto, y luego le obligaría a hacerla.

Y un día esa misión había llevado a Ernesto a ese mismo canal. Una perra callejera había tenido una camada de cachorros detrás de su cobertizo y su padre los metió en un costal tan pronto como los encontró. Le dio el costal a Ernesto y ordenó los ahogara en el canal para librarse de esos parásitos. Después de todo, no le darían ganancia alguna, así que tenía que sacarlos del camino.

Una cachetada puso a Ernesto en marcha y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de pie junto al pino. Sosteniendo el saco sobre el rio en una noche tan oscura como esta.

Y no lo hizo. Limpió sus lágrimas, abrió el costal y gentilmente sacó a los cuatro jóvenes chihuahuas temblorosos. Todos cabían en sus dos manos, eran tan pequeños.  
Sosteniéndolos contra su pecho tomó el camino largo a casa, yendo de puerta en puerta al otro lado de la ciudad hasta que todos los cachorros encontraron un buen hogar. Fue esa noche en la que acudió a la casa de su amigo de la infancia, Héctor, para decirle que había cambiado de parecer, que realmente quería crecer y tocar música juntos después de todo, como siempre habían soñado.

“¿Hay algo en el agua?” Miguel preguntó, acercándose y tratando de ver lo que Ernesto estaba viendo.

El chico pisó en un borde suelto antes de que Ernesto pudiera advertirle que retrocediera y que la cornisa se desmoronara bajo sus pies. Ernesto se abalanzó por el niño mientras caía, invocando suficiente ira para atraparlo y devolverlo a suelo seguro, lejos de el agua corriente que pasaba debajo.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro. El aliento del niño estaba muy agitado.

No, no ahogado. No el año pasado en la piscina de su mansión, no esta noche en el canal. Nadie se iba a ahogar mientras Ernesto estuviera mirando. Había hecho esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora ¿Qué diría sobre él? ¿Qué pensaría su yo de catorce años de él?

Ernesto se levantó, pero la idea le siguió. Siempre había sido capaz de ser una persona distinta a la que era en su casa al estar en aquel pino. Era donde se escondía cuando su padre estaba especialmente ebrio, donde podía escuchar sus nada buenas canciones y pretender que un día sería un hombre que no tuviera que escuchar a nadie. Un hombre con un nombre distinto, un hombre con una vida diferente.

Miró la base del pino, recordando la última vez que había visitado el lugar, cuando aún estaba vivo. Un frio tremendo lo invadió.

“Yo… P-puedo verlo…” Dijo Miguel conteniendo el aliento. Seguía sentado en la tierra, luciendo ahora casi translúcido por completo. “¿Señor De La Cruz?”

Ernesto lo miró, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado por el familiar horror en la cara del niño. Miguel había recibido la bendición de su familia justo después de que Ernesto fuera aplastado por la campana nuevamente. Tres largos días pasaron antes de que alguien se molestara en mover aquel pesado artefacto. ¿Alguna vez se había preguntado Miguel lo que le había pasado al hombre cuya vida había destruido por completo? ¿O había regresado a su vida felizmente sin pensar en eso dos veces?

“Ve a ese árbol y escarba en la base.” Ordenó Ernesto, sonando tan serio como pudo. “Debe haber una caja de metal en algunos centímetros de profundidad.”

Miguel lucía asustado, pero no huyó. Lo cual no era tan malo, una corta persecución podría volver a encender el fuego en el interior de Ernesto.  Tantas y tan crudas memorias le estaban congelando.

El chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos y asintió, manteniendo vigilado a Ernesto mientras tomaba un palo cercano y comenzaba a escarbar la tierra en la base de aquel pino, raspando lo mejor que podía en la oscuridad.

Ernesto miró los casi planos alrededores, los arboles eran lo suficientemente escasos para darle una vista de la ciudad. El movimiento de un destello llamó su atención, miró hacia atrás por el camino que habían recorrido. Arrastrándose entre los árboles y arbustos, apenas visible, estaba el brillo de un alebrije. Uno grande.

“¿Ya lo tienes?” Gritó Ernesto

“Si, eso creo.”

Miguel retiró otra capa de tierra que dejó ver una oxidada lata cuadrada en el fondo del agujero que había escarbado. Cavó con sus dedos brillantes en los bordes y cuidadosamente sacó la caja del suelo. Trató de dárselo a Ernesto, pero sus manos pasaron a través de ella.

“Llévatela y sígueme”, ordenó Ernesto.

“Señor De La Cruz,” Miguel sujetó la lata contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. “Quiero irme a mi casa, por favor.”

Ernesto miró al chico por un largo momento. Temblando y asustado, Miguel parecía todo menos peligroso, cualquier cosa menos amenazante.

¿Y si Ernesto lo dejaba ahí? Dejarlo mientras aún podía, dejar al niño atrás para que su familia lo encuentre, dejarlo volver a casa.

Miguel recibiría la bendición de su familia como el año pasado, volvería a casa, volvería con su familia, Héctor estaría con sus parientes también. Todos estarían juntos y felices nuevamente, con su música y sus guitarras y reputación. ¿Y qué pasaría con Ernesto?

¿Tendría de vuelta una mansión, una casa, un hogar, algo que pareciera una vivienda cómoda a la que pudiera volver? ¿Tendría una familia amorosa o al menos un amigo con el que pudiera estar? ¿Tendría Ernesto, la estrella caída, la leyenda deshonrada, De La Cruz, algo para recordar además de recuerdos empañados?

¿Tendría Ernesto algo, lo que fuera, para esperar si no una fría celda en la tierra de los muertos? Rayando en la pared los meses que pasan durante cientos, quizá miles de años hasta el día en el que los libros de historia dejaran de contar la historia fantástica del músico asesino. El día por el que estaría agradecido, cuando podría regocijarse como un accidente patético hasta finalmente desintegrarse y pasar como una brisa al ser por fin olvidado para bien. El día en el que se le permitiera finalmente dejar atrás la ruina que antes había sido un paraíso perfecto para fusionarse con lo que sea que yace en el olvido de la muerte final.

Ernesto escuchó gritos a la distancia, alzó la mirada y vio que la luz del alebrije se movía más rápido. El calor dentro suyo se había ido para bien, remplazado ahora por una frialdad paralizante que sentía bastante familiar, como si le hubiera estado acechando durante toda su vida.

Si, podía dejar a Miguel atrás, pero eso significaba dejar atrás la única maldita cosa sobre la que aún tenía algo de poder, la última afirmación de que aún tenía algo valioso en alguno de los dos reinos.

Esta era la última decisión que haría. Una vez que dejara ir a Miguel, vivo o muerto, su vida y su vida futura llegarían a su fin, y decidiría permanentemente el resto de su existencia. Pero mantener a Miguel con vida dejaba opciones abiertas para él, evitando lo inevitable por un minuto más, tan solo un poco antes de que todo se derrumbara para siempre.

Era una terrible sensación, todo dentro suyo se sentía mal, pero era lo único que quedaba dentro de Ernesto, y no soportaba la idea de dejarlo ir.

Quizá Miguel vio algo oscuro caer en Ernesto, porque dio otro paso atrás.

Ernesto señaló el camino que guiaba de vuelta al pueblo. “Muévete.” Su voz sonaba más muerta que él.

Miguel obedeció en silencio, sin atreverse a retroceder.

Ernesto le siguió en silencio, el resplandor naranja de ambos se desvanecía bajo el intenso brillo de la luna plateada que se colaba entre los árboles.

¿A dónde irían ahora? Quizá sería poético “ir a casa” como Miguel había propuesto.

Ernesto no tenía hogar, pero recordaba el camino de vuelta al lugar donde sus padres vivían, que había evitado activamente desde que tuvo la edad suficiente, el lugar que había desconocido tan pronto como le habían negado. ¿Por qué no completar el círculo?

Delante de él, Miguel parecía como si estuviera completamente hechizado nuevamente, completamente transparente, pero no debía serlo ya que aún era capaz de sostener la sólida lata. Tal vez le quedaban unos pocos minutos restantes en la tierra de los vivos.

Y serían los últimos, ya lo había decidido.

El año pasado Ernesto pudo haber ganado mucho matando a Miguel. Este año no tenía nada que perder.


	6. Vacío

La casa en la que había crecido Ernesto parecía… un poco más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

Se paró en la calle frente a la entrada del patio. Todo lucía muy deteriorado y gastado, la melancólica sensación de amargura había desaparecido también.

Dos padres siguieron a un niño pequeño que salía de la entrada decorada con ramos de cempasúchil de tallo largo. De igual forma, un par de sus parientes fallecidos seguían a la joven familia mientras marchaban en dirección del panteón de Santa Cecilia.

 “¿Por qué estamos en la casa de los Santiago?”, cuestionó Miguel.

“¿Conoces este lugar?” Ernesto bajó la mirada hacia el niño. Entonces el lugar le seguía perteneciendo a la familia.

 “Bueno, en realidad no, pero mi papá conoce a Luis. Él lleva el cuero al taller.” Miguel señaló al padre de familia mientras se alejaban. 

“Aquí es donde crecí.” Ernesto empujó a Miguel hacia adelante ahora que la familia se había marchado. 

“Pero… eres De la Cruz”, dijo Miguel confundido. 

“Solo por que no quería ser un Santiago.” Replicó Ernesto con frialdad. “Mi padre me corrió de la casa cuando le dije que iba a ser músico, luego de que me rompiera el brazo”

 “¿Él… qué?” Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron con sorpresa mientras pasaban por el arco de entrada.

 “Mi familia me rechazó. Es por eso que el mundo era mi familia.” Dijo Ernesto, enfatizando en las últimas palabras.

 Había encontrado el último cúmulo de ira al cual aferrarse, la última pizca de identidad que le quedaba. Ernesto no Santiago.  No se había dado cuenta de que tan al fondo de su ser tenía ese enojo hasta que todo lo demás de había disipado. Con gusto se sujetó al último borde sobre el abismo al cual podía aferrarse.

El patio estaba vacío, tanto de vivos como de muertos que pudieran verlos, algunos de los vivos estaban recogiendo cestas de comida y velas, aparentemente también en camino al cementerio. Ver rostros sonrientes en la oscuridad resultaba desconcertante. Reconocía rasgos familiares en todos lados: La sonrisa de una tía por aquí, la nariz de papá por allá, eso comenzaba a desconcertarlo.

 Los pétalos de cempasúchil dibujaban bajo sus pies un sendero brillante que cruzaba de el patio hasta una puerta abierta: La habitación de la ofrenda. Ernesto vio entonces que Miguel comenzaba a perder agarre en la caja, ya no podría sujetarla cuando el hechizo le hubiera invadido por completo.

 “Anda.” Ernesto ordenó, empujándolo hacia la puerta abierta. Mientras estuviera ahí para terminar todo, bien podía hacerlo en el absoluto centro de la ironía.Parecía que los pétalos bajo sus pies lo dirigían hacia aquel lugar, pero era probablemente vértigo inminente por estar cerca de la habitación.

 Entró y fue recibido por una ofrenda que era colocada por una madre y su joven hija. Era mucho más chica que la de los Rivera y tenía más tonos azules y morados, además de rebozos por debajo y alrededor de ella. Había velas, y por supuesto, una pequeña colección de retratos enmarcados. Le resultaban familiares por alguna razón, a pesar de no lucir para nada como las ofrendas que su madre solía poner cada año.

 En la cima de la misma se encontraba una gran foto a blanco y negro de sus padres, lucía bastante más siniestro que el día aquel en el que he habían echado.

Al lado suyo Miguel bajaba gentilmente la lata, sus dedos la atravesaron en el último segundo causando que chocara con el suelo. Sin embargo, las personas vivientes parecieron no darse cuenta de eso.

 “¿Pero por qué Alejandro está en la ofrenda, mamá? Cuestionó una pequeña niña mientras señalaba una de las fotografías.

 “No seas mensa, no es tu primo. Es uno de nuestros parientes que se parece a él.” La señora levantó a la niña para que pudiera ver el retrato de cerca. “¿Sabes que me parezco a tu abuelita cuando ella tenía mi edad? Eso es porque todos estamos conectados, porque somos familia.”

 Ernesto no pudo evitar burlarse. Que sentimiento tan espantoso. Si, todos estaban conectados, hasta que alguien cortaba la conexión. Probablemente pensaban que todas las personas en la ofrenda eran buenas. Morir no te hacía perfecto, solo difuminaba los malos recuerdos si se esperaba lo suficiente.

 “¿Entonces quién es él?” Cuestionó la niña, inclinándose hacia adelante y entrecerrando los ojos ante la fotografía.

 “Oh, vamos a ver. Creo que su nombre era…” Frunció el ceño y tomó el retrato de la ofrenda para revisar la parte posterior. Sonrió y asintió, posicionado el marco en su lugar nuevamente. “Ah sí, él es tu tátara-tátara tío Ernesto, es por él que tu papá se llama así”

 Ernesto se quedó sin aliento con una sensación enfermiza y extraña. Todo de repente se sentía muy frágil, como si se moviera, o como si su mundo entero se fuera a derrumbar.

 “Pero él no es viejo.” Dijo la pequeña, mirando otras fotos para comparar.

 “Si mija, él y su papá no se llevaban muy bien, así que terminó marchándose cuando era muy joven. Esa es, tal vez, la última foto que tienen de él. Su papá estaba muy enojado, pero su mamá lo amaba. Ella prometió siempre poner su foto en la ofrenda ya después de que falleció su papá, porque deseaba mucho que volviera algún día.”

 “¿Y regresó?” Cuestionó la niña.

 “No se mija.” Respondió la madre, contemplando la fotografía. “Yo creo que si lo hizo, su mamá lo quería muchísimo.”

 “Yo regresaría.” La niña rodeó el cuello de su madre con sus regordetes bracitos.

 “¡Que bueno!” Dijo su madre, sonriendo y abrazándole también. “Ándale, vamos a ayudar a tu abuelita a traer unas flores ¿Sí?”

 “¡Si!” Exclamó emocionada la pequeña niña mientras salían de la habitación, dejando a Ernesto y Miguel solos con la luz parpadeante de las velas.

 Después de un largo momento Ernesto caminó hacia adelante, empujando algo que se sentía muy sólido, pero podría tratarse solo de el dolor abrumador que sentía.

 Ahí, en un lado de la ofrenda, pudo reconocer una de las fotografías por las que había pasado en la oficina de Carlos con anterioridad, una vieja fotografía color sepia de un joven muchacho sonriente. De sí mismo. Solo unos meses antes de que dejara el pueblo con Héctor, unas semanas antes de haber sido echado por su padre.

 Cayó de rodillas.

 Nunca había regresado.

 Ni siquiera lo intentó.

La última pizca de identidad dentro de él se hizo polvo. Después de todo ese tiempo si había un hogar esperándole, su familia había seguido siendo su familia, él mismo había sido quien se la había quitado.

 Su madre, su tímida y callada madre a quien había mantenido alejada de él durante años, incluso luego de que ella supiera de su muerte. ¿Había seguido su carrera? ¿Sabía que se había vuelto famoso? A su padre no le interesaba, pero quizá a ella sí. Su nombre había cambiado, pero su rostro no. ¿Lo había visto algún día en un cartel o en el periódico? ¿En una película? ¿Se había dado cuenta de en donde había estado su hijo todos esos años?

 Había seguido siendo parte de la familia. También era parte de la vida de los Santiago vivos, y nunca se dio cuenta. Parte de su historia había sido transmitida a través de las generaciones. La historia del hijo que había desaparecido para nunca regresar.

Había creído en su propia fachada resplandeciente, “De la Cruz”, un nombre elegido por un niño debajo de un pino para el futuro hombre impresionante con el que soñaba llegar a ser algún día. Había sido una mentira tan dulce, una identidad robada, una máscara. Nunca se permitió pensar en el enorme vacío de su alma, si no que lo tapó con capas de justificaciones mientras le comía lentamente, año tras año, hasta que se volvió el tipo de persona que sacrificaría lo que sea y a quien fuera para llenar el vacío en su interior.

 Y después de todo su esfuerzo, después de esas mentiras y autoengaños, ahí estaba, en su viejo hogar. Sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño y más roto de lo que se sentía cuando era joven.

 Y todo era su culpa.

 “Puedes irte.”

 “¿Qué?” Miguel cuestionó, quieto y aún de pie detrás suyo.

 “Vete.”

 Luego de una rápida huida hacia la puerta el muchacho se había marchado. De vuelta con su familia, donde debería estar.

 Pasó un largo momento entre las luces parpadeantes de las velas, el suave resplandor reflejaba en los cristales de las fotografías.

Ernesto retrocedió y tomó la pequeña caja, el objeto se difuminó y separó en dos, dejándole con una copia espectral para sostener. Contempló el metal corroído, luego se forzó a abrirla, retirando la tapa oxidada.

 Dentro se encontraba el diario. El diario que contenía tanto dolor entre sus páginas y que no hubiera querido volver a ver, pero con tanto de sí mismo que no era capaz de destruir.

 Cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego se obligó a abrirlos y forzó a sus manos a revisar el libro aquel. Lo hojeó deliberadamente, lentamente, dejando que cada página infligiera hasta la última pizca de dolor contenido, dejando que lo consumiera, línea por línea.

Garabatos infantiles al principio, letras de canciones que nadie nunca había escuchado. Después de todo su papá siempre había dicho que cada canción que había escrito era basura. Luego, había páginas con listas de sueños de un adolescente, grandes sueños que algún día alguien llegaría a alcanzar, alguien más grande que la vida, un hombre imaginario llamado De la Cruz.

 Y en la parte posterior estaba el final, el apunte maldito. El que había hecho que ese libro fuera demasiado peligroso de manejar, muy terrible para mantener, demasiado crudo para desechar. La entrada que había hecho que Ernesto arrancara su propio corazón para enterrarlo bajo un pino.

  _Tenía que hacerlo._

Una pluma temblorosa y apresurada había garabateado aquellas palabras hace cien años.

_Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, simplemente sucedió. Héctor se ha ido, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, si miro hacia atrás me consumirá. ~~Puedo sentirlo aún en la habitación conmigo y~~  Este tiene que ser un nuevo comienzo, he llegado muy lejos, tengo que ser De La Cruz ahora. Este es mi momento._

Y ahí estaba.

 La última gota de veneno había caído en Ernesto, soltó el libro.

 Su yo más joven había regresado histérico a Santa Cecilia tan solo una semana después a enterrar el libro por la noche para desaparecer antes de que alguien supiera que había estado ahí.  Quizá había tenido la tonta esperanza de que, si lo mantenía lo suficientemente lejos, de alguna manera, se marchitaría y moriría por su cuenta, llevándose lo que contenía.

 Ernesto era nadie. No De La Cruz, no Santiago.

 Sin apellido, sin fama, sin fortuna, sin amigos, sin familia. Había pretendido tener esas cosas por un largo tiempo, pero solo porque eran tan falsos como falso se había vuelto el mismo.

 Un invisible y terrible peso lo hizo doblegarse, puso las manos en la losa tratando de mantenerse, pero seguía doblándose, colapsando hasta que su fracturado cráneo tocó sus manos, juntas en una oración vacía, solo al pie de la ofrenda. 

Un largo y silencioso momento se prolongó a través del vacío en su interior. Incluso el paso del tiempo se sentía pesado, presionando el caparazón hueco que quedaba de él.

 No era nada, incluso eso era demasiado.

 Se había olvidado de sí mismo desde hace cien años, esa era la razón por la que siempre se había sentido muerto por dentro.


	7. Cosas importantes

“¿Dónde está? ¡Voy a matarlo! Ese monstruo, esa bestia, ese—”

Había una fuerte conmoción con la voz de Imelda guiando la marcha mientras varios pies entraban a la habitación en la que Ernesto se encontraba, pero luego se silenció abruptamente.

Ernesto se levantó lentamente hasta que se sentó.  Se movió incluso más despacio cuando se puso de frente a Héctor, Imelda y Miguel. Los tres estaban de pie juntos en la entrada.

Le contemplaron como si fueran uno pero a Ernesto no le importó. Ya no.

Imelda se recuperó de la conmoción primero que los demás y comenzó a avanzar con su bota en la mano, el gesto en su rostro era lo suficientemente serio como para rivalizar con el de su alebrije.

“¡No! ¡Mamá Imelda! ¡No lo lastimes!” Gritó Miguel, saltando y poniéndose frente a ella con sus brazos levantados. “¡Está bien! ¡No me hizo daño!”

“¡Claro que lo hizo! Te secuestró, y aparte de eso, ese animal le ha causado mucho dolor a esta familia. Lo golpearé tantas veces como quiera.” Imelda trató de hacerlo a un lado, pero Miguel se movió para bloquearla nuevamente. “Miguel, quítate.”

“¡No! ¡Él salvó mi vida!” Miguel se mantuvo firme, un reflejo de la terquedad de Imelda. “Casi caigo en un río y me salvó, creo que solo me quería para buscar una vieja caja de metal por él.”

“¿Lo hechizaste para que buscara una caja de metal por ti?” Imelda miró a Ernesto sentado detrás de Miguel. “Héctor, dile a tu nieto que se quite.”

“Ernesto” Dijo Héctor, viendo mas allá de los demás, una inusual y seria mirada se clavaba sobre el antes mencionado. “¿Porqué viniste esta noche? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Miguel?”

Héctor sabía cómo manejar las cosas, siempre actuando de buena manera en los momentos de mala suerte. Ernesto solo le había visto así de serio dos veces: La noche en que había decidido partir con su familia y la noche en la que descubrió que su ‘amigo’ le había impedido llegar a la estación del tren.

“Pensé que matarlo me haría sentir menos vacío.” Dijo Ernesto, estaba ya demasiado cansado de seguir mintiendo, incluso con la fácil excusa que Miguel le había ofrecido sin darse cuenta.

“¿Ves?” Masculló Imelda, bajando su bota. “Héctor, llama a Pepita. Llévala al puente de flores y trae a un agente de cruce que pueda llevarse a esta basura. Es demasiado sucio como para golpearlo con mi zapato.”

“Pero… ¿Por qué no me mató entonces?” Cuestionó Miguel, luciendo más confundido que asustado.

“¿Dijiste que solo te dejó ir, mijo?” Preguntó Héctor poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro del niño.

“Si, papá Héctor” Dijo Miguel sin dejar de ver a Ernesto, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su tatarabuelo. “Me llevó al río, a las afueras del pueblo, para escarbar por una caja y me trajo aquí. Luego me dijo que me fuera.” Su voz se suavizó cuando miró a su tátara tátara abuelo. “Se que es una persona muy malvada, pero no me hirió cuando pudo. Creo que necesita ayuda.”

“¿Ayuda? Lo que él necesita es un p—”  Imelda comentó, pero se detuvo cuando Héctor puso gentilmente una mano sobre su brazo.

“Mi amor.” Comentó Héctor, “Vamos a escuchar lo que Miguel tiene que decir. Es un muchacho astuto, si cree que algo anda mal deberíamos escucharlo.”

Imelda hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero solo suspiró irritada y se cruzó de brazos sin mirarlo a los ojos. Era el testimonio vivo de su amor, que Imelda callara por Héctor, la única persona viva o muerta que alguna vez tuvo ese particular honor.

“Ernesto ¿Qué pasó en realidad esta noche?” La mirada de Héctor viajó hacia la ofrenda, “Y ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?”

Ernesto había olvidado el talento de Héctor para mantener la cabeza fría cuando se navegaba en aguas turbulentas. Héctor había hablado y sonreído en hoteles sobrevendidos, había conseguido conciertos y equipo de música de último minuto más veces de las que podía recordar en el transcurso de su larga amistad. Siempre con un recurso creativo, una habilidad de supervivencia muy útil en vida y muerte.

“Morí la noche en que tu lo hiciste.” Ernesto dijo, “Quizá antes de eso.”

Tan solo tenía energía para odiar en silencio lo terriblemente patético que se escuchaba, pero las palabras salían por si mismas como la inevitable sangre de una herida mortal.

“Quizá pensé que tenías lo que quería, que podía quitártelo.”

Silencio. Ernesto deseaba que Imelda lo atacara después de todo, o que Héctor lo atacara como lo había hecho el año anterior cuando había descubierto su verdadera cara. Eso era algo que al menos había podido contener. Pero en lugar de eso, Héctor tan solo soltó un suspiro, un largo y cansino suspiro. Caminó y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a Ernesto. Ernesto evitó verle, sentía que su mirada le quemaba.

“¿Qué tenía?” Cuestionó Héctor “¿Qué tuve yo que no tuviste?”

Se sentía como si Héctor hubiera clavado y retorcido un cuchillo en el pecho de Ernesto ¿Realmente le haría decirlo en voz alta?

“Ya sabes cómo era mi familia Héctor”, dijo en voz baja, tal vez demasiado bajo como para que Imelda escuchara. “Tuviste una familia que creía en ti, que te amaba. Yo no tuve eso.”

“Ah, pero ahora olvidas que me tenías a mí.” La mirada de Héctor era, de alguna manera, acusadora y terriblemente triste a la vez. “¿No lo recuerdas? Éramos hermanos Ernesto.”

Otro giro al cuchillo

“Tenías talento.” Ernesto vio el espíritu de la copia de su diario, que yacía en el suelo entre ellos. “Tuviste felicidad. Y era lo que estaba tratando de tomar.”

Héctor no dijo nada, contemplaba de igual manera el diario. Sabía lo que había en esas páginas tan bien como Ernesto, incluso había escrito ahí, haciendo notas de aliento en las canciones o añadiendo comentarios alegres entre las entradas fantasiosas.

Todas, menos la última página, por supuesto. Ernesto bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

“Tu foto está en la ofrenda”, Dijo Héctor, mirando hacia arriba su foto de adolescente.

“Dijeron que mi madre la colocó luego de que mi padre y yo fallecimos”. Replicó Ernesto.

Héctor inclinó su sombrero hacia atrás, hubo un leve gesto de una sonrisa irónica en las comisuras de su boca. “¿Tu padre? La última vez que vi a ese vejestorio fue cuando me correteó, debió haberme aventado como una caja completa de botellas vacías.”

“No hubiera desperdiciado las llenas contigo.” Dijo Ernesto. Desde ese día practicaron su música solamente en la casa de Héctor.

Algo dentro de sí dolía con toda esa falsa tranquilidad. Nunca habían sido menos que familiares el uno con el otro, habiendo crecido juntos, tratando de encontrar un espacio neutro para los dos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido era doloroso.

Otro largo silencio se dio entre ellos.

“Somos dos hombres muertos, Ernesto.” Héctor pasó su mirada de la ofrenda a su huesuda mano.  Frunció el entrecejo mientras pasaba su mano por su frente, luego la posicionó en su rostro. Décadas de fatiga se transmitían con aquel movimiento. “¿Qué pasó?”

Ernesto se quedó callado. Él pasó. Ambos eran viejos ya, pero Héctor había muerto joven.

Ahora había toda una vida de diferencia entre ellos, pero en ese momento se sentía como si aún fueran dos jóvenes tontos que seguían siendo amigos y que aún debían enfrentar los errores que los esperaban por delante.

“Lo siento.”

Ernesto no tenía nada dentro de él, pero esas palabras seguían saliendo de algún lado. Una confesión que había estado encerrada, apartada, expulsada, y que de alguna manera siempre regresaban a esconderse en algún rincón olvidado en su interior.

Héctor contempló sus manos.

El momento debía ser más tenso, debería vibrar con energía explosiva, pero en cambio había calma, como un charco de agua en el interior de Ernesto que, al fin, luego de años de temblar y temblar, había parado. La silenciosa calma se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Ernesto.

“Te perdono” Dijo Héctor, sin alzar la mirada.

Hubo un jadeo estrangulado en la dirección de Imelda, pero fue bastante breve.

“He tenido un año para pensar en todo esto,” Continuó Héctor, mirando a Imelda “Cada vez que pensaba en ti tan solo me enojaba más y más. Había estado triste por tanto tiempo, Ernesto… Ahora que tengo a mi familia de vuelta, lo único que necesito es espacio para ellos. Lo siento amigo, pero como ves, no hay más espacio para ti, así que te perdono.”

Volteó hacia Ernesto, la seriedad volvió a sus ojos. “Pero no te acerques a mi familia nunca más. Puedo perdonarte el dolor que me causaste, pero no por lo que les hiciste. Eso que lo decidan ellos.”

Posó su mirada en la ofrenda nuevamente y soltó un profundo suspiro. Ernesto no veía debilidad alguna en los ojos de Héctor, en sus hombros sin peso. Veía solo una fuerza que nunca pensó en buscar.

Héctor se puso de pie, suspirando al levantarse, como si estuviera dejando en el suelo una carga que soportó durante mucho tiempo.

“¿Has hablado con tu mamá?” Cuestionó, bajando la mirada hacia él.

Ernesto sacudió su cabeza, no tenía excusa alguna y no se molestaría en pensar en una.

“Era una mujer dulce.” Héctor le tendió una mano. Luego de dudarlo por un momento Ernesto la tomó, permitiendo que Héctor le ayudara a ponerse de pie. “Ve y encuéntrala.”

“Ella no querrá verme.” Dijo Ernesto.

“Pues eso no lo sabes aún.” Héctor se encogió de hombros. “Ándale y encuéntrala, la noche no se termina todavía.”

Sin decir otra palabra, Héctor puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Imelda, tomó la mano de Miguel con la otra. Luego los tres abandonaron la habitación juntos.

Sus voces llegaban hasta Ernesto.

“Sigo creyendo que debemos llamar a los agentes de cruce.” Dijo Imelda. “Le tienes mas lástima de la que se merece.”

“¿Qué crees que hará ahora, papá Héctor?” Preguntó Miguel.

“Con suerte, lo importante, chamaco.” La voz de Héctor respondió. “Ahora tenemos que llevarte de vuelta a casa, aunque ya que estás aquí, creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para cantar unas canciones, ¿No gordito?”

“Héctor…” Imelda dijo mientras las voces del grupo se alejaban, pero su risa era aún audible.

La feliz canción improvisada de los tres fue lo último que Ernesto escuchó mientras sus voces desaparecían a la distancia.

Ernesto se quedó en silencio mientras el mundo alrededor suyo continuaba. El agudo sonido de los grillos se escuchaba afuera, la suave luz de las velas bailoteaba en las paredes que le rodeaban, el cálido aroma de pan llenaba la habitación de la humilde ofrenda.

Tomó un largo y profundo respiro, luego exhaló lentamente. La sensación de paz dentro suyo permaneció, inquebrantable ante sus movimientos. Guardo despacio sus manos en los bolsillos y miró la ofrenda, siendo aún cuidadoso.

Aún se sentía vacío por dentro, pero de alguna manera no era un vacío vacío. Sentía más como si lo hubiesen limpiado, y tal vez ahora debía decidir con que iba a llenar aquel espacio.

Ernesto escuchó voces en la calle. ¿Es que Héctor había vuelto? ¿Habían enviado a los agentes de todos modos?

De cualquier forma, lo enfrentaría. A lo que fuera. Ahora sabía que ser nadie significaba que podía elegir la clase de persona que quería ser. Sería la persona que decidiera elegir.

“¿Nesto?”

Dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer anciana de pie en la entrada.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, como siempre lo había llevado cuando vivía. Sin embargo, usaba un vestido diferente, uno mucho más bonito y colorido que los que papá le había comprado. El tipo de vestido que Ernesto debió comprarle mil veces.

“Mamá.” Dijo como una palabra ahogada, agachando su cabeza, como si eso pudiera ocultar el daño presente en el lado izquierdo de su cráneo. “Lo… Lo siento mucho.”

Y luego ella estaba abrazándolo. Pequeña, fiera, llorando. Él la abrazaba también, los años se desvanecieron mientras lloraban y lloraban. Ernesto Santiago tenía una madre nuevamente, siempre lo había hecho, siempre debió saberlo.

“Regresaste.” Dijo ella entre el llanto.

“Si, mamá.” Se las arregló para expresar a través del suyo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese suave olor a canela que ella siempre tenía?

Ernesto no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasarle después, cómo sería su vida después de la muerte, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer mañana.

Pero tal vez nada de eso importaba porque, por primera vez en casi un siglo, podía sentir su vacío interior ser llenado con algo cálido, algo que se sentía real.

Parecía que era amor, y ahora, parecía ser lo único que importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y gracias de nuevo a @ appatary8523 por traducir esto al español!
> 
> Para más de mi escritura y arte de Coco, puedes venir a verme a tumblr @im_fairly_whitty
> 
> \- Wit


End file.
